marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 154
. And in the case of Voyager 2, it took advantage of a once in a 176 year event, so there is no similar probe by which to peg a more recent date (and mission name) to the probe passed by the Starjammer. during its long trip between Saturn and Uranus. Corsair is surprised by the sudden appearance of a Shi'ar warship. Magneto's Caribbean Base: The X-Men are appropriating the island base for their own use. Presently, Colossus is unloading crates of equipment and supplies. Carol Danvers is up above doing some soul searchingCarol Danvers lost her Ms. Marvel powers in . when Wolverine comes up to her. Wolverine tries to comfort her, but Kitty interrupts. Above Earth: Corsair speeds towards earth, only to be fired upon by Shi'ar ships that have arrived before him! He flies into the gauntlet... X-Mansion: Ororo and Scott are having lunch and reading the mail. Ororo's leadership of the team comes up, and she offers it to Scott if he wants it, but he turns it down. Suddenly Corsair's ship streaks overhead and crashes into the pond on Xavier's estate! Ororo and Scott dive in and rescue Corsair from the wreckage, and just as they pull him out the starship explodes! Corsair dreams. He dreams of the doomed flight during which he and his wife were taken after having pushed Scott and Alex out of the plane with the only parachute.Part of Cyclops background from when he was young. Related information was previously revealed in and . He dreams of his time with the Starjammers. And finally, he dreams of what prompted him to come to earth against such danger. He comes to - to be questioned by Cyclops about the locket he wears, a locket with Alex and Cyclops photos in it! Corsair reveals he is Cyclops father, which Storm confirms.Storm became aware that Corsair was Cyclops' father in , but promised Corsair she would never tell Scott. Suddenly a Sidrian Hunter smashes through the window! Cyclops, Storm, and Corsair battle their way out of the room and onto the lawn. However, the X-Men realize they need the rest of the team, so Cyclops goes to get the Blackbird ready and takes Corsair with him. Corsair objects to leaving Storm behind to fight a rear-guard action, so Cyke socks him. He gets the Blackbird started as Storm creates a monsoon, giving her time to flee down the passageway to the plane just before take-off. The X-Men look down to see Sidri swarming over a destroyed mansion, and then suddenly they merge into a large aircraft and pursue! The Sidri ship pursues them until it forces a combat over New York City! The blackbird has special glass that allows him to use his eye-beams through it, but it seems to have little effect on the Sidri ship. Storm leaves the Blackbird to apply her elemental talents to the Sidri ship as well. After an aerial dogfight, Storm and Cyclops overwhelm the Sidri's energy matrix and it breaks into its individual bodies, falling down amidst oil reserve tanks. Corsair tells cyclops to detonate the tanks and kill them while its vulnerable, but he refuses, so Corsair uses the open hatch that Storm used to return to the plane to blast a tank with his laser-pistol, igniting the tanks and incinerating the Sidri. The X-Men are appalled, but Corsair says it was necessary - he is trying to save the world. From what? The Shi'ar, their empress captured, have followed the trail of the kidnappers to earth, and they'll do anything to retrieve her, including leaving earth a burnt-out ruin! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** Various other aliens * * Phil, Roy, and other unnamed air traffic controllers * Neville and unnamed wife * ** Lou ** Gino * Unnamed New Yorkers Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* Gymnasium ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ***** ****** ****** ****** **** ***** *** **** ***** *** **** ** * ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * * * * X-Men monocar * | Notes = | Trivia = * Letterer error: During the dogfight, the letterer wrote "sequential" instead of "inconsequential" in one of the scene-explanatory text boxes and calls the Sidri the "Sindri" in the same panel. The Sidri are then called the "Sindri" throughout the rest of the issue. | Recommended = * This is the start of a long storyline which continues in - , and leads directly to the first Brood storyline in - . * , , and - X-Men's first battles with the Shi'ar empire, met the Starjammers, and the end of Emperor D'Ken's reign. Lilandra became Majestrix. * - - Shi'ar demand the destruction of Phoenix in response to her murder of an entire world. Phoenix sacrifices herself on the moon. | Links = * - See for further referencing * Voyager 2 }}